First Date
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: JT and Liberty's Date.... well, it doesn't go as well as planned.


**Title: First Date**

**Author: fourladiesofmischief**

**Pairings: JT/Liberty, Danny/OC, Emma/Sean Manny/OC, Tobey/OC**

**Summary: Basically, it is the night after the detention where JT and Liberty first kissed. They start out at the Dot and end up in a race all over town.**

**Characters-**

**JT Yorke**

**Liberty van Zandt**

**Emma Nelson**

**Sean Cameron**

**Manny Santos**

**Danny van Zandt**

**Tobey Issacs**

**OC's-**

**Lily Mockovich**

**Thomas West**

**Sadie Summers**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Degrassi TNG, don't worry. If I did, Liberty and JT would have kept the baby, JT would not have started going out with *gags* Mia, JT would not have died, and JT and Liberty would have gotten married. This is my first ever Degrassi story, so, please comment! I love feedback! ~fourladiesofmischief~**

**Prologue: 1-434-661-9291 **

**JT was pacing in Tobey's room, phone in hand. He was debating rather or not to call Liberty and ask her out on a date for the next night. Quite frankly, Tobey was getting sick of JT wearing a hole in his carpet. He grabbed the phone from JT, dialed Liberty's number, and handed the phone back to him.**

"**Stop being a chicken and talk," he said before picking up a comic book and lying down on the bottom bunk of his bed.**

"**Hello?" a gentle female voice answered.**

"**Uh, hello," JT said nervously. "My name is JT Yorke. Can I speak to Liberty please?"**

"**Of course, please hold for one moment," she replied. "LIBERTY! PHONE!" he heard a click. "Hello, Liberty van Zandt speaking. May I help you?"**

"**Um, hey Libs, it's JT," he said nervously. **

"**Oh, hi!" she said excitedly. "I didn't expect you to call me. Are you at Tobey's right now? Because this is his phone number."**

"**Yeah, I'm at Tobey's," he answered. "Um, I was just, uh, wondering if you were, uh, busy tomorrow night... but if you are that's fine too."**

"**I'm n-not busy," she stuttered in response. "Why?"**

"**Well, I was thinking we could go to The Dot and see a movie," he said.**

"**Like... a date?" she said hesitantly, as if she thought that she had heard wrong.**

"**Yeah," he replied. "I could come pick you up, at maybe...."**

"**Seven-ish?" she said.**

"**Great," he smiled. "So... it's a date?"**

"**It's a date," she agreed. "Well, I got homework to do, so, talk to you tomorrow JT. Bye."**

"**Bye," he said before hanging up the phone. He was shaking with excitement. "YES!" he screamed. "I have a date with Liberty, I have a date with Liberty, I got a date with the girl I like-"**

"**Sorry to interrupt your 'happy time'," Tobey said. "But, you have some plans to make first. Like, what are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair? Make sure you have, like, at least seventy bucks, because dates are expensive. Don't kiss her unless she wants you to."**

**JT turned to face his best friend. "Did you pick up all of this from going out with _Kendra_?" he asked, surprised.**

"**Mostly, yes," Tobey said. "But I'm not lying about the hair. It looks like a bird made a nest in it and then it hit the sidewalk and a semi-truck ran over it."**

"**Seriously?" JT turned to face the mirror and looked at his reflection. Brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin that never tanned, just burned. "You're right. It does look bad."**

"**Don't worry, dude," Tobey grinned. "Tomorrow, come here before heading to her house. I'm sure I can convince Emma and Manny to help out a friend in need."**

"**Fine, fine," JT said. **

"**They can also help with your total wardrobe malfunction," he said.**

"**What is so wrong with my clothes?" he asked. "Especially compared to the stuff that YOU wear."**

"**JT... remember when you were obsessed with sweatervests?" Tobey grinned. "Wasn't that during the time of your... _sticky _situation?"**

**JT blushed when he remembered. After that first wet dream about Liberty.... well, they hadn't exactly stopped. He still got them every once in awhile. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Fine, I agree to all your ordeals. NOW will you stop bugging me about it?"**

**Suddenly, Tobey went pale. "Did you say you were going to The Dot tomorrow? At seven?! For YOUR DATE?!"**

"**Uh, yeah," JT said. "Why, Tobes, what's the problem?"**

"**Well, I kinda have a date tomorrow," Tobey blushed. "At The Dot. At seven."**

"**No. Way." JT said. "You have date?! With who?!"**

"**You know what," Tobey said. "You'll just have to wait and see."**

******

**Emma and Manny, who were over at Liberty's studying, wanted to know WHO she had been talking to and if she was going on a date with said "Mystery Guy".**

"**Who is he?" Emma pleaded. "Please tell us!"**

"**OH!" Manny said. "And you never told us about your detention with JT either. Tell us about THAT first."**

"**Well," Liberty said. "I was telling him how I thought it was stupid that he was in detention too, since he hadn't even sang the stupid song. He told me that he was sorry for chickening out, and that what I did took guts. And then..." Liberty trailed off.**

"**What?" Emma and Manny asked in unison.**

"**Ikissedhim," she said quickly, blushing.**

"**No way!" Manny said, mouth gaping. "And?"**

"**I told him that I'd crushed on him for four years," Liberty smiled. "And then he kissed me back."**

"**Aww," Emma smiled. "We always knew that you two would end up together eventually."**

"**We SO have to do your hair," Manny gushed. "And I have the perfect outfit for you to wear. This is going to be so exciting!"**

"**Wait- JT is the guy you're going on a date with, right?" Emma asked.**

"**Of course!" Liberty squealed. "I'm so excited."**

"**I bet," Manny said.**

**Liberty fell back against her pillows and remembered the detention. It had been absoluetly blissful. She SO could not wait for tomorrow night.**

******


End file.
